


Tea You Later

by dean_colette, killugon (HuntingBurrito)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_colette/pseuds/dean_colette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingBurrito/pseuds/killugon
Summary: All Killua wants is a peaceful time at work, instead he got a customer with his stupid anime names.At least he’s cute





	Tea You Later

**Author's Note:**

> This was uploaded on my tumblr [here](https://huntingburrito.tumblr.com/post/167518474794/tea-you-later) a few weeks ago. This is unedited so if you see errors, bear with me please :3

It was a normal day in the coffee shop.

Killua was wiping the non-existent dirt on the counter. He had just open the shop and no one was here yet. Though, he was sure that 30 minutes from now, people would flood the place. Cranky and looking for their morning coffees. Some of them would undoubtedly annoy Killua, but they keep the business going so why not be patient?

But he wasn’t expecting the familiar chime of the bell, signaling the entrance of a customer, after five minutes.  _Oh well._ Killua put on his practiced smile and greeted, “Good morning.”

“Good morning!”

 _Huh._ He wasn’t expecting the happy comeback. Usually, people would just grunt and nod. But this guy? What a sunshine.

Killua raised his head from the counter and was blinded by the smile of the customer across him. Unknowingly, Killua raised an eyebrow. Intrigued. No one was this happy at 6am.

The guy just tilted his head, looking confused.

Killlua mentally shook his head. Getting the order of the guy, he frowned.  _Tea? This is a coffee shop and there’s a tea shop practically across the road._ Killua didn’t voice it. It wasn’t his problem anymore.

Fetching a cup and a marker, he asked, “Name?”

“Eren Jaeger.”

Killua’s hand stopped moving once his mind absorbed what the man said. “Your name is Eren Jeager?”

The guy nodded, like there wasn’t anything wrong in the situation. Killua shrugged.  _I knew he’s too good to be true. Of course something’s wrong with him. It’s too early for this._

While Killua was preparing his drink,  _Eren_ fiddled with some flashcards.  _Exams? Probably a grad student._

He wasn’t looking at Killua’s direction, too absorbed by his flashcards. Killua sighed, “Eren Jaeger.”

 _Eren_ turned his head and looked at him. Putting the flashcards back to his bag, he walked towards Killua. “Thanks!”

He even mocked the signature salute of the show. Seriously.

Killua rolled his eyes, but his lips were twitching in a smile. “Make sure not to injure yourself. We don’t want you accidentally turning into a giant, naked cannibal.”

“Noted! Gotta go!”

And with that, he left.

_Weirdo._

Killua smiled.  _At least he’s cute._

–

Three days after,  _Eren_  came back to the shop. It was night now and he was less cheerful, though there was still an easy air around him. The shop was mostly full and Killua had just finished giving the order of the last one in line- which was 90% sugar- when he entered.

Killua’s mandatory greeting came and it was, once again, returned. What a good person.  _Eren_ ordered the usual tea, which once again baffled Killua. When he asked for his name,  _Eren_  stretched both of his arms and leaned them back.  _What the- ? Don’t tell me.._.

“Naruto!”

_Yup._

Without meaning to, one of Killua’s brow raised, his lips lightly twitched in an amused smile. “Really?”

“Yup!”

Killua shrugged and made his drink. What a fucking nerd. Once he was done, he called the name. Few heads turned to them but they heeded no care.

“Run properly. Don’t spill your drink.”

Naruto tipped two of his fingers in a salute. “Sorry. Only Naruto runs in this area! Bye! See you again, Killua!”

With that he left. And he wasn’t joking, his available arm was still leaned back in a stretched. Jesus.

A few seconds later, Killua stopped his movements. “He knows my name?”

The thought alone made him chuckle.

Later, he’d realized that he was wearing a nameplate.

–

“Do you have something hard?”

“Wrong place, buddy. This isn’t a bar.”

It was late, almost closing time. No one was in the shop aside from Killua and Anime Dude. Killua was already cleaning the counter when he showed up. He appeared groggy, a big contrast to the previous times Killua had seen him.

“You want coffee? ‘Cause you know, this is a coffee shop?” he supported, taking pity on the guy currently slumped on the counter.

“Nah. Don’t wanna. Just my usual to relieve stress.”

“'Kay.”

It wasn’t necessarily needed, considering they were the only ones in, but Killua asked anyway. “Name?”

“Light Yagami.”

This time, Killua casually scribbled it without any reaction. “May I ask why this is your current name?”

“I’m going to take over the world and prohibit exams from happening. These demons.” Killua almost didn’t hear him, his voice muffled. But when he understood, he laughed.

“Good luck, then.”

After making it, Anime Dude moved to grab his wallet when Killua’s voice stopped him.

“It’s on the house. Consider it charity from a kind bystander.”

Anime Dude’s smile at him was blinding. “Why thank you, kind bystander.”

When he turned his back to Killua, the barista glared. “Stupid radiant smiles. Stupid. Stupid,” he grumbled under his breath.

–

Killua had already seen him through the glass window before he even entered the shop. It wasn’t like it was intentional. It wasn’t really that hard to miss his wild hair.

If Killua checked his appearance in the mirror to see if he looked okay, it wasn’t intentional either.

“Hello, kind bystander Killua!”

Killua nodded, he figured Alluka wouldn’t chew his head off if he won’t say the usual greeting to Anime Dude. “The usual?”

“You know me so well.”

“You’re the only customer who persistently order tea in a coffee shop. Not that hard to remember.”

“And here I thought we have something special.”

Killua felt heat creep up his neck as he fixed Anime Dude with a glare. “Name?”

“Tamaki Suoh.”

“I thought you wanted to take over the world? Why did you convert to a host?”

Anime Dude just shrugged. “Multitasking is easy.”

“Uh-huh.”

After the usual- exchanging of money, making drink, calling name- Anime Dude winked at him and blew him a kiss. Living with the host title, eh?

If that simple act had Killua almost messing up his next orders, well, no one needed to know that.

–

This day, when Anime Dude came to him, he wasn’t wearing his usual smile. Instead, he looked awkward. He was fidgeting on his place, hands fiddling the hem of his shirt.

Killua wanted to ask if something happened, but figured he was in no position for that. Grabbing a pen and a cup, he asked, “Name?”

“Gon.”

Killua’s pen hovered above the cup. Huh. He didn’t recognize that name. Was it from a not well-known series? After writing the name, he looked at Anime Dude who hadn’t stopped looking like a nervous wreck. “Okay, I quit. What series is that?”

Anime Dude seemed confused at first. His eyebrows furrowed before his lips stretched in a smile. “Oh. No, no, sorry. That’s my real name.”

Oh.

“Gon,” Killua repeated. “You done with your weeb act?” There was no bite on his tone, only humor and genuine curiosity. That made Anim- no. That made Gon laughed.

“Yeah, I guess,” he stopped for a second, looking around before turning his attention back to Killua. “I was wondering…what time’s your out?” It came out with too much uncertainty.

“Uh, sorry?” He heard it. But he was probably mistaken. Why would Gon asked for his out? Unless-

Oh.

Oh oh oh oh. So that was why Gon was so nervous. Killua was aware of the heating up of his cheeks.

When he noticed the growing line behind Gon, he said, “Wait, I need to work first.”

Obviously, that wasn’t the response he was expecting, but he didn’t push. He sat in an available chair.

Killua couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he wrote additional information on the cup.

This time, when Killua called Gon’s name, he let the fond tone seep on it. And when he gave his drink, he was hyperaware of the light brushing of their fingers.

Gon smiled widely at him as he saw the notes on his cup.

_Gon_

_xxx-xxxx-xxx_

_Call me._

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://huntingburrito.tumblr.com)


End file.
